forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Research
In Forge of Empires you can research various technologies, differing between Eras, they can be as simple as the Wheel, or as complex as Gunpowder. To research new technologies you use Forge Points (FP), and as the Eras advance, so does the number of FPs you need to research newer technologies. The lowest technology you can research at the start is Stilt Houses and Pottery, and the highest is Ballistics, Infrastructure and Gunpowder. In addition to forge points, technologies require Gold, Supplies, and further on through the game, goods, such as lumber and marble to unlock fully. In total, the goods required to research all techologies (to the end of the colonial era) are: Goods Required for Technologies This maps out all of the amounts of goods that are required up to the Industrial Age. The lettered columns under the Ages (i.e.- a,b,c) are relative placeholders for technologies in the research tree. For example, in the Bronze age, Stilt Houses are in the first column of technologies for that age- column "A", followed by Spears- column B. This will help you plan out how long you need to gather the required goods. Bronze Iron EMA HMA LMA CA IA a b c d e f TOT a b c d e TOT a b c d e f TOT a b c d e f TOT a b c d e f TOT a b c d e f g TOT a b c d e f TOT Lumber 175 2 2 30 30 60 34 34 79 79 Marble 175 2 2 36 21 57 22 22 94 94 Stone 175 15 33 48 61 61 66 66 Wine 174 18 50 68 35 35 71 71 Dye 175 24 15 39 46 46 90 90 Limestone 251 3 3 40 30 70 28 28 150 150 Ebony 249 4 4 28 35 63 42 42 140 140 Cloth 258 11 11 49 28 77 30 30 140 140 Iron 242 13 13 42 40 82 47 47 100 100 Jewelry 256 16 16 20 70 90 10 10 140 140 Granite 355 4 4 61 61 140 140 150 150 Alabaster 354 14 14 20 20 200 200 120 120 Honey 350 20 20 30 30 140 140 160 160 Copper 353 23 23 20 20 150 150 50 110 160 Gold 351 30 30 41 41 110 110 40 20 110 170 Rope 424 4 4 120 120 110 110 80,110 190 Salt 421 11 11 100 100 100 100 100 110 210 Dried Herbs 414 34 34 80 80 110 110 190 190 Brick 420 40 40 60 60 100 100 90 130 220 Glass 420 50 50 80 80 130 130 50 50 60 160 Gunpowder 410 50 50 70 80 150 110,100 210 Silk 400 40 40 90 60 150 100 30 80 210 Brass 370 50 50 60 60 200 60 260 Talc Powder 340 70 70 140 140 130 130 Basalt 410 80 80 60 100 160 60 110 170 Tar 170 20 20 20 80 70 150 Coffee 210 40 40 90 80 170 Porcelain 220 60 60 60 100 160 Paper 200 80 80 120 120 Wire 240 80 80 160 160 Textiles 100 40 60 100 Coke 105 55 50 105 Rubber 160 90 70 160 Fertilizer 95 45 50 95 Whale Oil 110 60,50 110 Category:Technology